


No Good Deed

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a boy and a wolf that wore the skin of a man. Their love was that made of time and lasting through life and death. The boy loved his wolf so much, he made him immortal. Nothing would ever be able to kill the wolf. And in return, the wolf would safeguard the boy. But the boy lost much in his life. And he became cold and hid amongst the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was jut something I wanted to do as a writing exercise to try and get into the writing mood for some of the longer things I'm working on right now. That and I was trying to give my hand at fairy tale style writing. It worked... I think?
> 
> This was heavily influenced by the song "No Good Deed" from the Wicked soundtrack. I found it very fitting.
> 
> If you guys want I can write the story of what happened before this entire thing. Let me know? It might take a while to get up because it'll likely be longer and I like to take more time for those. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> ALSO! Incase no one noticed there is a **Major Character Death** warning for this fic! You've been warned.

The wind whipped at their cloaks, tearing at their skin and stinging their eyes. From above, rain pelted the earth, beating the band of travelers closer to the ground. They hunched their heads, eyes squinted against the onslaught as they searched for a place to find shelter. But they were so close to their goal. The black wolf could feel it.

There were five of them in total. Four wolves and a human woman armed to the teeth. The wolf at the head of the group was tall, black hair and scruff along his jaw. Hazel eyes glowed a haunting red in the light of the moon. Derek Hale, was his name. The only one in the troop familiar with the area. Behind him, his pack kept their eyes open. Erica was the only female wolf in the troop. Her blond hair was loose and plastered to her shoulders and face from the chilling rain. Her eyes flashed gold as she turned to look at the blond male to her left. Isaac, Derek’s mind supplied as the youngest pup slipped on a loose rock. He caught himself, pulling himself back up the slope to keep even with Erica once more. Boyd took up the rear, the large dark skinned beta making the trek up the steep mountain side look easy.

At their center, the woman walked solidly on her feet. Argent her last name was. It was the only thing Derek knew of her other than her family. He’d had dealings with her aunt. Had lost family to them. But he found himself agreeing to guide the woman on this hunting excursion. She had loved a man, one that had died by the hand of the being they were searching out now. On her back, a bow was secured, a quiver of arrows strapped to her hip. A sword hung on the other, the tip scraping rock with every high step onto the next rock. Her brown hair had turned black in the rain, the braid soaked through and clinging to her neck.

“How much further, wolf?” She called. Twitching, Derek looked ahead and paused. His gaze landed on the imposing structure before them. It was large, gothic as it reached into the sky and loomed overhead. Narrowing his eyes against the rain, they flashed red. He could have sworn he’d seen a flash of movement behind one of the large rose windows near the top.

“We’re here…” He called back. He could hear the soft whines of unease from his pack, but he pushed it aside. Derek just snapped his teeth softly and pushed them forward. They would be out of the rain soon.

He couldn’t help but feel as if the rain were the better option compared to what lay behind. 

The large doors were taller than a dragon’s shoulder when stood on all fours. They were heavy, wood and metal barriers that too all six of them to move enough to give entrance. The one door slid open silently, the other side staying shut to the elements outside.

Stepping in, Derek bit off a choked cough. The air was stale, stagnant like that of the dead. The silence put him on edge, eyes glowing and hackles rising along the back of his neck.

“Why are we here?” Isaac asked, stepping closer to his alpha. Derek shifted, glancing to him.

“We’re here for the Libitinarius…” Argent spoke up, her brown eyes dangerous as she looked around the grand hall. The colors were dark, blacks and obsidian decorating the halls. Flames of green burned on the torches, lining the walls to cast an eerie light further into the darkened manor.

“Who?” Erica asked, tilting her head.

“It means undertaker in Latin.” Boyd muttered, voice barely containing a growl. Erica frowned and looked to the other woman.

“You brought us here to this hell hole to kill an undertaker?”

Argent bared her teeth, pulling her bow from her back and into her hands, setting an arrow at the ready to use at a second’s notice.

“Make no mistake, pup.” Derek spoke, defusing the possible fight. “Libitinarius is a Necromancer. The very same that took the life of Argent’s man. Be on your guard.”

They fell silent, making their way down the hall quietly for the longest time. Just out of his field of vision, Derek could pick up the sounds of animals scurrying in the shadows. The soft footfalls of a cat caught his attention and he made to sure to keep part of his mind on it.

“...How did you know this was here?” Isaac asked, voice barely a whisper.

Derek sighed, thinking over his words before speaking. “It’s a tale I know by heart… once upon a time there was a mage of red. He was a child of the sun and bright light to the world around him. He nurtured the life of the forests and aided the growth of the villages’ crops. He was happy and grew to thrive on the joy his mother had taught him before her passing. Upon her death, the boy took to heart her teachings and nurtured every life he could. But he was warned to avoid the darkened skies. It was not his time for magic, nor was it a time for growth. The nights were a time for rest and death. It was the sacred cycle he played only half of. But the boy was rebellious and curious. One night, he left the safety of his home and ventured into the woods to watch the fireflies light up the night sky. It was there that he met a child of the moon. They fell in love. And every night, he returned to the same spot to meet the wolf. He captivated the wolf with his life and the magic he wielded. And in return, the wolf captivated him with the promise of riddles and undying love. It was a love doomed to fail. A family of hunters caught wind of the boy’s moonlight meetings. They followed him, stopping him and giving him a warning to stay away. Being the son of the village’s law keeper, he told his father of the meeting in the woods. The man confined him to his room and went to the home in the woods, hoping to catch the hunters. When he caught up to them, the hunters had set fire to the house in the woods. It burned and the man went to arrest the hunters. Outnumbered, they bound him and ran a blade through his stomach. They left him to die, watching the fire burn itself out. The boy, being rebellious, had followed his father. His grief at finding his father was too much. It consumed him. The boy’s wolf, the only survivor, stood witness as the boy’s magic twisted and darkened. There, in the light of the moon, the boy cursed the wolf. No arrow would ever pierce his skin. His blood would never leave a stain. Never would he feel the pain of hate. That night, the boy worked his first dark spell, taking the mortal life from his wolf and giving him a life that would never end. The wolf tried to keep the boy stable. But the boy refused to be silenced. He burned the village to the ground going after the hunters. With a scream, the dead rose from their graves and slaughtered those that had ever wronged his family. Fearing for the boy, the wolf made him leave before the others could rise up and run him out. The wolf took him to an abandoned hall and gave him a home. He supplied what he could, but the boy had no want nor need for love any more. And so he sent the wolf away. The villagers say the wolf still howls to the moon for the lost love. Mourning what could have been and what was lost. And to this day, the boy has been known as the Necromancer of the west mountains. The Libitinarius.”

“I’ve heard that story.” Erica spoke up, looking towards the two. “My mother always used to tell it to me. I was nothing more than a pup when it happened…”

“You would have been a week old.” Derek agreed.

Argent hissed. “It isn’t a story. It’s real. And that monster has to be stopped. He has to pay for what he’s done.”

“Like your family should pay for what was done to his?” Derek countered, tone smooth as he spoke, but a warning underneath.

Argent bared her teeth and took a step closer. “Watch it, wolf. I’m beginning to wonder if you’re sympathetic towards him.”

“You’ll get your query…” Derek stated flatly. He looked around the halls and sighed. “Stick with the human. I’m going to search the upper level.” He ordered before leaving.

The halls were foreboding on his own, but he pushed the feelings aside. Further ahead, he could feel it. That feeling tugging him in the direction that head lead him to the hall in the first place. Each step he took up the stairs echoed heavily in the silence. Around him, suits of grotesque armor watched his path. Skeletons of animals and beings littered the art work. But it was the archway that gave him pause. Just beyond that door, he could feel him. Overheard, a wolf’s skull was angled down, the eye sockets glowing a deep red as they seemed to focus on the wolf himself. The arch was decorated in bones, most of them of human nature. Skeletons danced, engraved forever in the dance of death.

Turning his gaze from the sight, Derek swallowed and pushed the heavy black wood door open. Light spilled into the hall and the wolf stepped into the cold room. It smelled of death, the grave and time, like earth. And at the far end, he finally laid eyes on the source of that calling tug. A smile split the figure’s lips.

“Finally come to kill me… Derek?”

The honey smooth voice belonged to a young man with short cropped black hair. His skin was pale and spotted with moles. Whiskey colored eyes glowed a sharp green with each flicker of the firelight that caught them. His ears were pierced with bone looking earrings, a few dangingling bone and metal from their chains. His face was cold, cheek bones defined and jaw sharpened with adulthood. It was the older face of one Derek knew well.

And still he was beautiful.

“Stiles…” he breathed.

A soft bark of laughter escaped the man and he made his way over to the wolf. “That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while… what’s it been? Twenty years?” His gaze softened and he reached hand out, cupping the wolf’s cheek and stroking it with a thumb. “Oh it’s good to have you home…”

Cold settled deep in Derek’s chest and he closed his eyes, nuzzling into the familiar touch. His boy… his mage was here. He hadn’t planned this. He’d been prepared to come and put to rest an old love, not to feel it tug at him and whine for the feeling of the boy in his arms once more. But just that touch was enough to remind him of whom he had been brought here to kill. 

He knew he couldn’t do it.

The hand pulled away and the man looked down the hall. “You brought a hunter here… I suppose I should have seen this coming.”

“Stiles-” He stepped into the room after the man, reaching out for him.

“I understand, my wolf.” Stiles hushed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the wolf’s. It was just a quick press of lips, gentle and quick, before he pulled back. “It was going to come to this sooner or later.” He turned and moved further into the room, stopping at a table and mixing a few things together. Derek let his hand fall back to his side.

“Please, Stiles… come with me? We can make things right… or we can run. Start over somewhere new. Where they don’t know who we are. Where can be safe. Together.” Derek pleaded, catching the sound of footsteps on the stone stairs. “Stiles-”

“You know there’s one question that keeps haunting me…. and it hurts…” Stiles spoke up, drawing a blade down his hand and dripping the blood into the bowl. “Was I really seeking good? Or was it just attention? Was cursing you with life… really a good deed?” He lifted his gaze and focused on the wolf before him. “Do you hate me for it?”

Glancing back towards the hall, Derek shook his head and looked back to the man. “No. No I don’t… I could never hate you.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.” Derek answered without a second of hesitation. He didn’t need to think about it. He never would. “I still love you. I always will.”

A true smile formed on the cold face before disappearing as he turned his gaze towards the door once more. His eyes hardened and Derek turned to find his pack and Argent there. She had her bow drawn, an arrow pulled back and aimed for the man.

“Argent.” Stiles greeted, tone cold. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Argent just frowned, brown eyes glaring at the man. “For the good of my people you are to be put down.” She stated, the wolves behind her shifting uneasily. Derek looked between the two before stepping between them just as the arrow was released. It deflected, rebounding and flying off to the side without hitting him. Her brown eyes widened and Derek held his hands up, placating.

“Argent. Please. Let me take him from here. Far away. Please.”

“No! That monster killed Scott! He killed my family!” She snapped, knocking back another arrow. “And you are a mockery of a wolf! Protecting him like a dog!”

A roar escaped Derek’s throat and he lunged, moving to stop her. Instead, the arrow whistled past his head and landed with a solid squelch, the sound sickening as it rang in his ears. He froze, turning to face the man.

The arrow had pierced his chest, going through the heart. Stiles stood, teetering on his feet as blood began to drip to the floor, black lacing upwards through his veins and spreading to his neck and face. With a cry of pain, Derek stumbled over, dropping to the floor in time to catch the falling man. His deadweight took them the rest of the way to the wolf’s knees, blood coating his clothing. The heavy copper scent stung his nose, but he pushed it away for now, focusing on the fading sound of a heart.

“Stiles..” he croaked.

Eyes flashed green before settling on the warm caramel browns that Derek had fallen in love with, a smile settling weakly in place. “My wolf…. my home….”

“Stiles..” Derek tried, watching the warmth leave the man’s eyes. His hands shook as he tried to rouse the man, lifeless eyes focused on the wolf holding his body. “Stiles…”

Nothing.

He was cold.

He was gone.

His boy was dead.

A rush of anger shifted through him and he laid the boy down, eyes shifting to a deep red, the likes of which before unseen. Fangs lengthened and claws formed. His bones snapped and reshaped, his body bending and forming into that of a large, beast like, black wolf. He let out a roar, the wolves of his pack following his shift and circling in.

Looking around, panicked, Argent stumbled back into a stone wall, her bow quaking as she knocked back another arrow.

The beast lunged.

Argent’s scream went unheard by any other than the wolves.

 

_Once upon a time, there was a boy and a wolf that wore the skin of a man. Their love was that made of time and lasting through life and death. The boy loved his wolf so much, he made him immortal. Nothing would ever be able to kill the wolf. And in return, the wolf would safeguard the boy. But the boy lost much in his life. And he became cold and hid amongst the shadows. He feared the warmth of the sun and denied himself the love he so desperately craved. The wolf let him be, guarding him from a distance. One day, a woman hunter of Silver asked the wolf about the boy. It had been years since he had seen his boy and the woman would pay good money to be shown where he lived. The wolf had believed that his love had changed and been lost over time, so he agreed. He lead her and his pack to the halls of which the boy hid. But once there, he was greeted not by his boy, but a man that was lonely and afraid. And the wolf felt his love return and grow for the man. He stood between Silver and his man, saving him from a single arrow. The woman of Silver pulled back a second arrow and released it. The wolf was not fast enough and the man died in his arms. His heart cried out and the loss consumed him. He left behind his humanity, his human skin melting away to the wolf beneath. The wolf became a beast, devouring the woman of Silver. His howl echoed from the mountains to the village below, chilling the hearts of the people. Now it’s said, the wolf and his pack roam the mountains, guarding the resting place of his lost love until such a time as the boy can be reunited with his wolf. And in the rays of the full moon’s light, a boys laughter can be heard when the fireflies dance in the darkened night._


End file.
